


Café GrandMère et peaux d'lapins

by lilibel



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, RPF, i hate my friends and their stupid ideas and my even worst brain for going for it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: José et Nicolas sont pas d'accord sur grand chose. Mais parfois, ils s'accordent.





	Café GrandMère et peaux d'lapins

"Putain, t'as encore tout cradossé"  
La voix s'élève depuis le salon vers la chambre mansardée et s'accompagne instantanement d'une suite de rales injurieux envers la terre entiére. Puis les pas s'éloignent en direction de la cuisine et l'oreille attentive peut entendre la machine Nespresso se lancer dans sa mission du longo parfait.

Les dernieres gouttes caffeinées se déposent dans la tasse ebréchée quand l'autre fait son apparition. "C'est un tapis, c'est fait pour marcher dessus" annonce t-il avant d'ouvrir le pot de conserve contenant son tabac.

"C'est un tapis, non mais tu t'entends parler des fois. Un tapis. J'y crois pas. Non ... vraiment, mais aucune éducation.  
\- Au moins je detruis pas l'environnement avec des capsules polluantes degueulasses" est la réplique cinglante qui s'échappe de la bouche de José, qui commence à tirer sur sa pipe, l'air affligé pour son compagnon. "Un bon café grand-mére ou une belle chicorée du jardin, là au moins, c'est plus eco responsable que ta machine hors de prix qui fait du café même pas français."

Le débat continue pendant une petite demie heure, entre odeur de café et de pipe bien tassée. Le débat vire sur d'autres aspect, principalement l'attaque des valeurs françaises et la disparition des abeilles.

Quelque par entre la fin de la première tasse et le début d'un café maison jus de chaussette (dixit Nicolas. José l'emmerde et met l'eau à chauffer) ils bougent vers le salon où le débat du tapis est remis sur le tapis et José apprend le prix exorbitant de ce qui se trouve être un jetté sur mesure de peaux de lapin de Sibérie et pas juste une vague tapis peau de bête du Monde du Cuir.

José sait se faire pardonner. Et Nicolas, la pipe, ça le derange pas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, aprés que José ai avoué que certes, c'est quand même super doux et confortable le truc en lapin, et aprés avoir oublié le lait sur le feu (Nicolas voulait un cacao), toujours allongés, ils tombent d'accord sur la necessité de commencer à faire des flambées. Les journées raccourcissent et rien ne vaut un feu de cheminée en rentrant de l'Elysée.


End file.
